Language Barrier
Language Barrier is a fanfiction by Japanlover86, it focuses on Ri Dae-Jung and Jane O'Connel Chapter 1: Mixed Messages The ear translators for understanding foreign speakers broke after a fault, no one could understand a single thing the foreign members were saying. As a result, Ri Dae-Jung brought a drawing sketch toy to Dublin with Jane. As he could not wear his uniform to the Irish capital, he wore a pair of blue shorts, a black loose top with Pac-Man's Kill Screen on it and his hair wasn't tied back, which was shoulder length, and Jane wore a green sundress, since she was a ghost, who usually have a very pale complexion, she kept her normal complexion. Ri Dae-Jung could still write in English, he wrote "F*** those translators, No one understands what I say!" Jane then wrote on it "I know, no one can understand you except the South and North Korean members" A man in a Celtic top came up to the two. "Why are you playing with a kid's toy?!" The man hissed. "My partner cannot speak a single word of English, he's Korean." She said. "Ha, that's a boy?!, No way, looks like my 11-year old sister!" The man scoffed. Ri Dae-Jung wrote "I am a boy, get the f*** over it!" "See what I mean, I cannot understand Korean, so, we are writing messages on there to talk to eachother." Jane explained. Soon after meeting the Celtic fan, Ri Dae-Jung wrote on the writing board "Jane, I'm kind of hungry", then rubbed his stomach to indicate hunger. Jane then wrote on the board "Want to go to to the GPO Witness History? tthey have a café there." Ri Dae-Jung nodded, the GPO was one of his favourite parts of Dublin, he found some of the rebels completely bada**, unlike the mask covering wusses that he often finds marching and claim they are republicans. He and Jane entered the GPO, she told the woman at the entrance of the museum that she was babysitting, since Jane looked nothing like Ri Dae-Jung. After having lunch, they walked around the GPO, Ri Dae-Jung purchased a book on the Easter Rising, as he was interested in the events. They saw a 15-minute movie playing, Jane wrote who all the actors were to him, and their traits so he knew which one was which. An elderly woman approached the two. "I'm babysitting him." She lied. "May if I ask you something?" She asked. Ri Dae-Jung nodded. "Um, why are you using a drawing toy?" She kindly asked. Jane decided to write "He cannot speak English and the translator for foreign languages, which is inserted into the ear, broke, I don't understand a single thing he says, so we are communicating by using a drawing pad." Ri Dae-Jung sneezed, which he covered his nose with a tissue. "He even has a feminine voice." She said. Ri Dae-Jung finished his sandwiches. "What country is he from?" She asked. "Korea, I am not sure it's North or South." Jane replied She turned the drawing pad away and into Ri Dae-Jung's direaction and write "Don't tell her", He nodded. "He's not sure either." She lied. Ri Dae-Jung liked the attraction, it was beautiful. Chapter 2: Male-Female resemblance. Jane and Ri Dae-Jung went to the swimming pool in Dublin, Ri Dae-Jung wore blue swimming trunks, and Jane wore a green swimsuit. Jane gave the staff permission to bring the drawing pad with them, since she told him the child she was looking after didn't understand a single word of English, but could read it. The staff, despite their no outside toy policy, allowed them to bring it in to understand eachother. Ri Dae-Jung sat quietly, his feminine appearance, his small build, and his long hair caught the attention of a radical Muslim man. "Cover that up, you're such a w****!" He shouted at and pointed at Ri Dae-Jung's chest. Jane came up to Ri Dae-Jung, who looked pretty confused. "He's a boy, even though he fits in women's underwear and we used him to prank beauty pageants by disguising as a stripper underneath a sailor costume, he's a boy." She said. "Then why can't Ireland follow sharia?" The man complained then ranted on how Ireland should be under sharia law. Jane wrote "He's thinks you are a chick, want to get staff?" Ri Dae-Jung wrote back "Yeah, Sharia law doesn't belong here." A female staff member went towards the feud. "What's going on?" She asked. "That Asian girl w**** won't cover her chest!" The man yelled. "He's a boy, miss, I know he looks like a girl, but he is actually a boy." Jane said. Ri Dae-Jung took the board off Jane and wrote "Get that Islamic fanatic out of this d*** swimming pool, He should have common sense to realise, that he's the b****, I don't even like girly things" Chapter 3: Meeting up The duo met up with Cuong, Kim, and Ji-Min, Jane and Cuong greeted eachother with a kiss, promoting a gagging sound from RI Dae-Jung, but was nudged by Kim. "So nice to see you...." He said. "Um, Jane, why are you holding a drawing pad?" Kim asked. "My partner doesn't speak English." Jane replied. "I'll translate!" Ji-Min said. "Thanks, he hasn't spoken a word in days." Jane said. "Cuong had to use broken English to order food, the waitress almost didn't understand him because of his northern Vietnamese accent." Kim said. Jane was right, he didn't speak for days, no one could understand Korean, yet. Chapter 3: Abduction Ri Dae-Jung was walking through the streets of Dublin, he wore the same clothes he wore on the first day of arrival, then a bearded man came up behind then grabbed the young boy from behind. " (AHHHHHHHHHH!)" He screamed loudly. Then he dragged the "girl" to a deserted area, then removed his belt and pulled down his trousers, then Ri Dae-Jung got a bayonet knife, and got up. " (Touch me, you are a dead man)" He said, angrily. "What a feisty little girl!" He said, then Ri Dae-Jung kicked him in the testicles, then castarated him, much to his amusement, then removed the actual testicles himself. The Gardaí and Jane found Ri Dae-Jung 20 minutes later, the attempted rapist was seen clutching his crotch in pain and Ri Dae-Jung was swinging the rapist's testicles. She wrote "Jesus, Ri Dae-Jung....." He gave a smile, then dropped the dissected testicles to the floor, and crushed them between his foot. Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfics by Japanlover86